


Palabras

by dahl_nemesis



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahl_nemesis/pseuds/dahl_nemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que siempre permanecen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al reto quincenal de la página de LJ spanishfemslash. Propuesta 2. Drabble. Angst.

Aún retumba el eco de sus risas bajo el tobogán. Aquel verano dejó pasó a muchos inviernos. Y hoy hace frío en el parque nevado.

Hay un banco de hierro forjado y un montón de sueños inconclusos flotando sobre él. Hay palabras arañadas en el metal que narran la historia de su vida.

Santana aparta la nieve del banco mojado y lee con nostalgia el nombre de las tres: _Brittany, Santana y Quinn, amigas para siempre_. Tenían doce años y Quinn gastó todo su esfuerzo dibujando esas palabras para la eternidad.

Quinn se ha ido y ya solo quedan las palabras. Se agacha para acariciar el grabado y deja un ramo de flores encima.

\- Se van a marchitar por el frío, San – le dice Brittany agachándose junto a ella, calentando su oído con la bruma de su aliento.

Santana la abraza y un río de lágrimas plateadas resbala por sus mejillas.

 _Te quiero_ , le dice a Brittany mirando al cielo.


End file.
